Never Enough Time
by faxondancer3
Summary: Living in a house full of people gives a person no space or even time to sneak away. I've been going out with Harry Potter all summer long, except my family doesn't know that yet. M just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Living in a house full of people gives a person no space or even time to sneak away. My name is Ginny Weasley and I've been going out with Harry Potter all summer long, except my family doesn't know that yet. Each time we try to sneak away to be together, one of my overprotective brothers just happen to find us. Every night we both wake up around 2am and go down stairs to just be with each other while the rest of the house is sleep. Out of all the nights we've been doing this, about eight tenths of the time we always get interrupted. Whether Ron comes down for a snack or Hermione comes down for a cup of cocoa. Or Percy comes down to get a book he left downstairs, or even my parents have come down to do who knows what. And every single time, Harry and I have to pull away from each other's arms faster than the speed of light.

All I really want is five minutes alone with my boyfriend to snog, is that so much to ask? And I know that Harry has been feeling the same way, we just want to be together, but we're not ready to tell anyone yet. Mostly we're afraid of what my family would think. Ron would most likely feel like I'm too young to date, even if I'm only a year younger than him. My other brothers would turn into the secret service and threaten Harry and keep him away from me. Hermione would probably tell me that there are better ways to spend my summer and that I should focus on studying before we go back to school in the fall. And I'm not even sure what my parents would think.

Tonight just happens to be one of the only nights that someone hasn't interrupted us, so of course we're going to take advantage of that time. Harry and I have been snogging for at least ten minutes without interruptions. That I would say is a record for us since he had arrived at our house.

When Harry and I first got together, we on the train home from Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron had left the compartment to go do their prefect duties. This left Harry and I in the compartment alone. We had been just starring at each other after they left, not really sure what to do or even say. It felt like the air around us was thinking and all I really wanted to do was jump on Harry's lap and snog him senseless. After arguing with myself for a little while, I decided to find the Gryffindor courage and bravery inside me and just do it.

So there I was, I slowly got up off my seat and crossed to where Harry was sitting. He had a surprising yet hopeful expression on his face. I sat down on his lap, with my feet and either side of him and touched my lips to his. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. His lips were so warm and soft and I saw fireworks going off in my head. After about a few seconds, he started to move his own lips, while wrapping his arms around my waist. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss and pushed my body closer to his.

We continued to snog for about a ten more minutes before I pulled away and said, "You do not know how long I've been waiting to do that."

"I was a few seconds from going over there and pulling you into my arms in order to have a snog with you before you came over here. I'm glad that we were thinking of the same thing. Ginny, would you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked me as he looked into my eyes.

At the last part, I felt so excited. Harry wanted me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. "Yes, one hundred times yes. But do you mind keeping this a secret for a little while? I'm kind of afraid of what my family would say." I responded.

"I feel like you were just reading my mind, I was just about to ask you the same thing. As much as I love your family, I'm too scared of them to find out what they would say when they find out that I'm dating their youngest sister/ only daughter," Harry said.

We then went back to snogging. About twenty seconds before Ron and Hermione came back, we pulled apart and I slipped off of Harry's lap and into the seat beside him. I then leaned up against his shoulder and pretended to be asleep.

I heard Ron and Hermione sit down on the other side of the compartment and neither had even suspected that anything was going on between Harry and me. Since then, Harry had stayed at his relative's house for about a month before he was allowed to some spend the rest of the summer with my family. Each day, we would write to each other about how much we just wanted to be with each other and what our day was like. Little by little, I started to learn about everything Harry had went through since he was brought to his aunt's house back when he was a year old. I felt like I was a special person in Harry's life. He had admitted to me that this was the first time he'd ever told anyone the full story about what he went through.

* * *

><p>This is my first try at a HarryGinny story. Let me know what you think. there will most likely be more chapters to go along with this first one.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Harry arrived at the Burrow, all I wanted to do was run up to him and start kissing him. It had been a month since I last saw him and all I wanted was to be surrounded by his arms. But since we hadn't even told anyone, we could think about kissing each other or even staying in a hug for too long. And with my overprotective brothers watching, it gave us even less of a chance to be alone together.

So instead of running up to him and throwing my arms around him like I wanted to, we hugged for a few seconds. We stayed together more than expected, but while we were hugging, I gently whispered in his ear, "I love you." He then responded by whispering the same thing too.

In our letters over the past month, we had at some point confessed that we were in love with each other and while we were hugging, that happened to be the first chance we had to actually say it out loud, even if it was whispered. We both pulled away with smiles on our faces. When I looked over to my brothers, their faces were the funniest thing to see. They were so confused. If I were to see into their minds and know what they were thinking, it would probably be along the lines of: Why are they both smiling as if they're on a sugar rush? Since when did Harry and Ginny become so close?

Afterwards, it seemed as if everyone forgot about the little moment that Harry and I had. Everyone went back to what they had been doing before. It was close to lunch time, so my mom went back to cooking while everyone else wandered to various places in the house. My brothers asked Harry if he wanted to play quidditch with them, but I heard Harry decline nicely. Hearing this, I then grabbed his hand and dragged him up to my room with me.

Once in my room, I pushed the door closed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me and said, "I've missed you so much." I then brought my lips up to his and connected them together for the first time in a month.

He then pulled away and said, "I've missed you too and I can't believe I've even lasted that long without you by my side." He then pulled me closer, so that our chests were touching and kissed me with as much need and love mixed with the comfort being together.

When we pulled apart, I buried my face into Harry's shoulder and just felt the warmth and comfort of him. I listened to his heart beat. Nothing could ruin this moment for me, it just felt right, like I belonged in his arms. Since Harry had his back to the door and my face was buried into his shoulder, neither of us noticed that the door to my room had opened. We didn't know that there was anyone else in the room until they made their presence known.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione said as she looked at the two of us. My arms were still wrapped around Harry's neck and his were around my shoulders.

Harry looked up and said, "There was a spider on the floor and Ginny got scared. So after I killed it for her, I hugged her to try to comfort her," It sounded as if he was describing the fear of spiders that my brother had, not me. I just stayed in Harry's arms, not wanting to say anything and waiting to see where Harry was going with this.

"But I thought it was Ron who was scared of spiders?" Hermione asked.

"He is, it's just that before school ended, she had a dream about when she was in the chamber, except this time there was a giant spider trying to kill her. Since then, she has been afraid of spiders too," Harry said. Right after that I could tell that he was completely making this story up. Even my worst nightmares haven't even been close to including a spider that was trying to eat me. And Harry even knew that too. Since we got together, not only was he sharing his deepest secrets, but I had also told him about the many nightmares I had had since my first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh" was all Hermione said. It seemed as if she wasn't sure what to say. And for her to be the smart one in the group, I was surprised that she actually believed the story Harry was telling. She then silently left the room and closed the door.

After hearing footsteps walking away, I said, "That's the best thing you could come up with. Now the next time there's a spider around here, not only will Ron be freaking out, but I'll also have to freak out in order to convince Hermione that story was true."

"Well you weren't helping me at the moment, so I thought of the first thing that came to my mind. At least she didn't question it further or convince us to go down stairs with her," He said.

"Ok, so maybe you do have a point, but really, spiders?" I asked.

"Yes, what else was I supposed to say? I wasn't going to tell the truth yet, because if I did, your brothers would kill me," He said.

After thinking and coming up with nothing, I said, "I guess you're right. And I don't want my brothers to kill you, so we're keeping this a secret until we are ready to tell everyone or something forces us to tell them. And we should probably head down stairs, it smells like lunch is almost ready and we don't want any more people coming up here to find us."

After that, we separated and headed down stairs. Sure enough, lunch was ready and everyone was already seated at the table. There were only two seats left, meant for Harry and I, and they just happened to be right next to each other. We sat down and started eating. A little while after we started eating, I felt a hand link itself with my own and I automatically knew that it was Harry's. We stayed holding hands for the rest of lunch without anyone noticing. Once again, I felt like my hand belonged with Harry's. It was as if we were part of a puzzle waiting to be solved. Once it was solved, it fit together perfectly and that's exactly how I felt at the moment, perfect. I was happy; I had my family and my boyfriend, even if they still didn't know that he was my boyfriend, all around me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week after Harry had arrived when Ron almost caught us together. Harry and I decided to go play some quidditch together, but we got a little detracted when we went into the broom shed. The second that we were finally alone together, I threw my arms around Harry's shoulders and pressed my lips against his. As we deepened the kiss, I felt electricity flow through my body and with my eyes closed, I couldn't stop seeing firecrackers going off. It felt amazing to be wrapped up in his arms. We had so much love for each other, neither of us was sure of what we should do with it. We hadn't gone past snogging yet, seeing as how we barely had enough time to be alone, but I felt like because of the love we have for each other, that we weren't that far from going past the already set boundaries.

So after about twenty minutes of snogging in the broom shed, guess who opens the door, none other than my idiot brother Ronald Billius Weasley. Harry and I quickly separated from each other and grabbed our brooms and headed out to the field, leaving Ron standing outside the broom shed with wide eyes.

Just as Harry and I are getting onto our brooms, Ron finally comes out of his stare and comes over towards us in a rush.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" Ron screamed.

"Ron, calm down. We went to get our brooms, but somehow the door locked once we were inside. And Harry was a little claustrophobic, so he wasn't breathing right, so I had to give him mouth to mouth," I came up with as I racked my brain for excuses that Ron would easily believe.

"Wait, since when has Harry been claustrophobic? What does claustrophobic even mean?" Ron asked. Sometimes I wonder how he even passed First year, let alone his Fifth year.

"Claustrophobia is when someone is afraid of small spaces. So therefore, Harry here, started to hyperventilate and I had to give him mouth to mouth. And he's always been claustrophobic, it's just that most of the time he don't really show it," I said. By this point, I looked over at Harry, who was trying to keep himself from laughing. Of course I knew that he wasn't really claustrophobic, but big words can confuse Ron easily and add a crazy made up story and he's completely gullible.

"Oh, what does hyperventilate mean?" Ron asked. So I guess when I put two big words in on statement, it makes him forget was we had just been talking about.

"Go ask someone else. We're going up in the air for a fly, so leave us alone and get someone else to tell you what hyperventilate means," I responded. At this point I was just getting frustrated with him. The wind was at a perfect speed for flying and my idiot brother was preventing me from enjoying it, while my secret boyfriend was trying not to laugh the whole time. I just wanted him to leave us alone, it's as if he doesn't understand anything.

"Fine," Ron said. He then rushed back towards the house in search of a human dictionary, because we all know that Ron would never even think about opening a dictionary, let alone a book. He probably doesn't even know what a dictionary is.

I turned to Harry, to find him laughing on the ground, his face was red, almost the shade of my hair. "Harry, get off the ground," I said. I pulled him up by his arms and got him standing in front of me.

"Gin, that was just hilarious," He said in between laughing. "What made you come up with that story?"

"Well, I had to come up with something at the last minute. And you weren't saying anything," I said as I stared at him.

"Fine, we're now even. But really, claustrophobia, what made you come up with that?" He asked.

"It was the first big word that would help to not only confuse him but to also make a little sense concerning the situation that we were in earlier. I wasn't just going to tell him that we were snogging to see if he believed me. Either he would think I was joking or he would believe me and kill you and I really don't want you dead. So I was basically saving both of our lives," I said. "Now, let's get up into the air, the wind feels so good and I really want to fly. And plus, I need to practice before we go back to school. We both know that you're going to end up being the Gryffindor Quidditch Caption, so I need to practice so that you put me on the team."

"Well, you're already one of the best chaser's I've seen and I don't think there will be a problem with your chances of getting on the team. If I had the power, you would already be on the team as my head chaser. And the head chaser and seeker would be in charge of putting the equipment away every single practice," Harry said as he winked at me.

"Well, since you say that I don't need the quidditch practice, is there anything else that I could be practicing?" I asked.

"Well, I know what we both could practice, but this isn't the place to practice it. Do you know of a secluded area where no one could find us?" He said.

"I just happen to know the perfect place, but you'll have to follow me to it first," I said. With that, I raced off into the sky, with Harry trailing behind me. At that moment, I was so happy, that I found myself not even caring if someone were to wonder why we've gotten so close. Harry means so much to me, that I would do anything to help keep him happy. He's gone through so much hi his life, he deserves some happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the second week of August when we were caught sleeping on the couch together in each other's arms one morning. After one of our nightly snog fests and this time not getting caught by someone else coming down stairs, we had fallen asleep forgetting that there were chances of someone finding us the next morning. So there we were, sleeping on the couch, with my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist, my head was rested against his chest, with his head resting on a throw pillow. Our legs were tangled together under the warm blanket which was thrown over our legs.

Every morning, my mother comes downstairs early to start making breakfast for everyone, this particular morning, she came down to see us sleeping on the couch. When she saw us, she was a little surprised, but not surprised at the same time. After she woke us and we talked to her, we told her about our relationship, she told us that this moment was one of the times were she suspected that we were together. Over time, she had noticed Harry hanging out more with me rather than with Ron and Hermione. She told me that she was glad that Harry finally had someone that could bring him true happiness.

So back to the scene where she wakes us up, when I heard my name being called, I wondered why someone was waking me up so early. I then felt my pillow moving, at the moment I was wondering why my pillow would be moving, and then I remembered where I was. I opened my eyes to see the rise and fall of Harry's chest. I noticed that Harry's eyes were closed, so when I looked up, I saw my mother starring down at us.

"Ginny, you and Harry get up and I want you see you two in the kitchen in five minutes, you hear me," my mother said in a stern voice. She then left the room and headed into the kitchen.

After I realized what just happened, I started shaking Harry to try to wake him up. He started mumbling that he didn't want to get up. So I said, "Harry, we need to get up now, my mom just caught us sleeping on the couch." That defiantly got him up.

"Gin, she's going to kill me," Harry said as he realized what type of situation we were in at the moment.

"She's not going to kill you. We both have clothes on, but we need to get in there before she comes back in her and threatens to tell my dad or even worse, my brothers," I said as he stood up.

He then stood up and we walked into the kitchen to find my mother sitting down at the table. She gestured for us to sit down across from her and said, "So, why is it that I found you two on the couch this morning, in each other's arms? Is there something going on between the two of you that you're not telling anyone about?"

"Mom, we were talking last night and fell asleep," I said.

She noticed I didn't completely answer her question and said, "Ginny, you're not answering my question. Why were you two sleeping together? And I can tell that there's something going on because you're not answering all my questions. If you want this to be easy, just answer my questions, if you don't, I won't hesitate to get your father."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm in love with your daughter. We've been together for a month and a half. We haven't told anyone because we just wanted to keep it between the two of us before we told anyone else. And I'm also not sure how Ron would react if I were to tell him," Harry said. Well, there he going telling our secret. I didn't really mind that he was telling my mother this, but I was afraid of what she would say.

"Thank you Harry, for being honest with me. Ginny, do you feel the same for him?" She asked as see looked over at me.

"Yes, I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him, even if I didn't fully realize what it meant until recently," I answered.

"Well, thank you. Now there are two options here. I can either tell your father and see if he will allow you to date, or I will let you keep the secret, but you have to tell everyone by the end of the summer and if you choice this option and don't do it in time, I will tell your father then. So what will it be?" She said.

Harry and I quickly glanced at each other and without even talking, decided that we would take the second option. This way, it would give us time to figure out a way to tell everyone. "Mom, we'll take the second one. We'll make sure that everyone knows before summer is up," I said.

"Ok. And Ginny, I'll be keeping my eyes on you two, so don't do anything that your both not ready for," She said. "Now, go upstairs and wake the others while I make breakfast."

Harry and I quickly rushed out of the room and upstairs. As we came to the door to my room, I said, "Well that went better than I expected."

"It did, didn't it? I can officially say that I'm glad I'm not dead yet," Harry said. He then gave me a quick kiss and turned to make his way up to Ron's bedroom, where Harry also sleeps while he stays here. After I watched him leave, I turned around and headed into my room, glad that my mother was ok with my relationship with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Since my mother found out about my relationship with Harry, she has been assigning us chores together. I'm actually glad that she knows for some reason. It not only means that I get to spend more time with Harry, but it also means that if my brothers start to wonder why we hang out so much, my mother can distract them or tell them something other than the fact that we're dating.

Today, Harry and I were told to clean the bathrooms in the house. So while we were cleaning the bathroom near our room, Harry pressed me up against the wall by the toilet and kissed me with much passion and need that a person could hold in. As we were snogging, he pressed his groin up against me and I immediately felt how hard he was. I wanted nothing more than to stick my hands down his pants and help him. Within seconds, I pulled his pants down and placed my hands at the elastic of his Gryffindor colored boxers, there was even little Gryffindor symbols.

As I pulled his boxers down, Harry said, "You do not know how much I've wanted you as I've watched you clean this bathroom."

"Harry, we've only been in here for five minutes," I said as I put my hands on his hard cock, letting my hands slide up and down its length.

"Yeah, five minutes too long for waiting," He said before he let out a moan. He then leaned down and buried his head against my neck as he let his lips trail over the space between my neck and shoulder. While he was doing this, my hands had been feeling and reveling on how soft his skin was, but yet he was so hard and I wanted nothing more than to continue in this feeling. I felt a breeze of air as Harry blew at the now formed round hickey on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled.

He then placed his lips back on mine and he started to move me around so that he had his back to the wall. We were so lost in each other's eyes, that we didn't even notice when the door to the bathroom opened and in walked my idiot brother, Ron. He looked from me to Harry and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, you see, Harry and I were cleaning the bathroom, been Harry told me that he needed to piss really badly, but his hands are really sticky and he needed to relieve himself really quickly, so I offered to help him," I said, in hopes to convince Ron, who was beyond stupid and clueless at times, while I also tucked Harry's cock back into his boxers and pulling his pants back up. "Now can you get out so that we can finish cleaning this bathroom so that we can get to our other jobs?" With that said I pulled Ron back towards the doorway and closed the door after he was out of the room.

I walked over to Harry and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away and asking, "How is it that your brother is that clueless? He literarily saw me with my pants down and your hands on my dick and you didn't even give him the chance to question your response. And the story that you came up with, I wouldn't have been able to believe that for one minute if I didn't already know that it wasn't the truth."

"Well, I had to come up with something; I would be very surprised if he really knew what was going on. But for now, we better finish cleaning this bathroom before someone else comes in and see's us in another compromising position," I said. We then let go of each other and went back to cleaning, finishing only ten minutes later. As we made our way back down stairs, I was glad that my brother happened to be clueless. I feel like I never have enough time to be alone with Harry, so when I do find the time, someone just happens to walk in on us. When we got down stairs, we headed towards the kitchen in hopes that my mother was in there alone. We both wanted some advice on how to tell the rest of the family about our relationship, and since my mother was the only other person who knew, she was the best we could get, but I knew that my mother would have some amazing ideas. She always knew what she was doing and since she had been a teenager once, we figured that she could really help us. Plus, she would know how the family would react, which would be better for us to know what to expect before we told them.

* * *

><p>it's a little shorter than usual. let me know whether you thought the excuse i came up with is would really be believable to Ron, but i just got the idea and had to use it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

After speaking with my mother, we had figured out how we would let everyone in my family know about our relationship. We had decided that a week later, I would go down to breakfast in the morning, gushing about how I had a date that night and tell everyone that my date planned to pick me up right after dinner, to go see a movie in muggle world. This would lead to everyone becoming curious and asking a bunch of questions, obviously my mom and Harry would be playing around, since they already knew the truth. Throughout the day, I would give them little hints, but still leave them hanging as to who I might be.

As I woke up that morning, I felt nervous as to what would happen, but also excited that the truth would finally be out in the open. Just after I got dressed and ready for the day, there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door, Harry was standing there looking as frightened and scared as if he were about to go face Voldemort. I quickly pulled him into my room and closed the door.

As he wrapped his arms around me, he said, "Gin, I'm really nervous about this. What if your brothers try to kill me?"

As I tightened my arms around Harry's neck, I said, "You're not the only nervous one here and if they try to kill you, they'll have to get through me first. I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry then gave me a gentle kiss, which I returned with ease. "So we're on the same level here. Should we go down there and start to confuse most of your family?" He said.

"Why yes we should? What else could you think of to do at a time like this?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well, I do have a few ideas, but I think someone would come looking for us eventually and wouldn't be happy with what they would have found. I would most likely be killed and you would be forced into a tower away from men or even civilization," Harry replied with his own smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"As much as I would also like to stay up here, I really don't want to see you dead and I wouldn't like being in a tower, locked away from civilization if I wasn't with you. Now if that did happen, would you come rescue me in your ghost form?" I said.

"Well what else would I do if I were a ghost? Yes, I could annoy your brothers all I wanted, but I would rather be with you," Harry said. He then gave me one last kiss before we separated and started to head down stairs, where my brothers were stuffing their faces with anything edible and Hermione was reading a book while my dad was reading the newspaper and mom was bringing in more food from the kitchen.

As I took my seat, I started to think of how I could be girly enough to lead my family into believing that this date that I would be going on was something that just happened. I soon realized that I was the least girlish girl ever. Since I grew up with six brothers, I had no clue how to really act girly. I had always hated to wear dresses or play with dolls. I would rather go outside with my brothers and run around in the yard.

So I decided to just toss the thought of being girly aside and just saw what I need to say. I took a quick look at Harry before I looked over to my mother, who was just sitting down at the table. "Mom," I started as I got my mother's attention. "Do I could go to the movies with someone tonight?"

My mother pretended to think about it and then said, "Now, who may this person that you want to go out with be, if I may ask?"

"Well, I wanted you to meet him before I told you who it was. He said he would be here around 6:30pm tonight to pick me up. Can I go?" I said.

My father and brothers started to look a little concerned at this. As if they wondered why I wasn't telling anyone about who my date was. As my father set his newspaper down, he said, "We have to meet him first before we decide if you can see him or not. And everyone will meet him, and if the majority of everyone doesn't approve, than you can't go out with him."

I looked up at him and was a little surprised at what he said, but I knew that he wanted to make sure I wasn't going out with anyone that would want to hurt me or my family. Since my father didn't know that Harry was the guy I was going out with, he obviously wanted to make sure that he and my brothers got to meet him first, even if they didn't realize that they already knew each other.

"Thank you. And from what he tells me, he really wants you to approve of him. Your opinion and my brother's opinion mean the most to us," I said. I noticed throughout the whole time, Harry had been quietly looking up and hoping that my father would go easy on me and not but too much pressure me or unknowingly on himself.

After breakfast was over, Harry and I met up together back up in my room. We were both glad that it went well with my father, even if I didn't use our original plan. Now all we had to wait for was what would be expected after dinner. Of course, I would go up to my room and say that I needed to get ready. And somehow, mom would convince the boys and Hermione to go outside and play some quidditch, even if Hermione started to complain that she doesn't like playing. That would give Harry the chance to go get ready up in Ron's room and be out of the house before everyone else noticed that he was missing. Now it felt like we had too much time on our hands, were normally, we felt as if, time was running by way too fast.

* * *

><p>i feel bad that i haven't updated in a while, but i'm starting to find myself with not enough time to do everything i need to do. i basicly have rehearsal almost every single day for the musical i'm in and add school and homework. i'm not sure when i'll have another chapter up. let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**The next and final chapter is here. i'm sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school, drama club, work, dance, more school, exams and what not, that i haven't had the time to write anything new. but i have finally found the time to write this final chapter. hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished; my red headed brothers were all outside playing quidditch while Hermione sat down against a tree to read. Harry was getting ready and so was I. But there was one slight problem; I had no clue what to wear. After going through my closest full of clothes several time and not coming up with a nice outfit to wear, I decided to go get my mother's help.<p>

I ran down the stairs to find her sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a pad and quill by her cup. I decided to speak up and asked, "Mom, can you help me find an outfit to wear for tonight?"

She turned around, surprised, and said, "Oh, Ginny, of course I'll help. It's not every day that you ask me for help. I would we glad." With that, she ushered me back up the steps and into my room. When she saw the mess of my room, she quickly flicked her wand and the piles of clothes where quickly back into my closet. "Now, I think I have the perfect outfit for you. First off, your brothers and father with approve of it and secondly, Harry will think you're the best looking gal in the room."

"Mom, Harry already thinks that, I should know, he tells me almost every day," I said with a laugh.

An hour later, I was all ready. My mother had picked out the most incredible dress that could be made. She had transfigured one of my old dresses into a sparkly green dress. When the sun shined on it, the sparkles reflected light all over my bedroom. It was about knee length, with a tight fit. The top part of the dress was a like a tank top style neckline, which didn't show off too much but enough for Harry to be pleased with and enough to tease him. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe what I was. The girl looking back at me was completely different than the girl I used to. Before I had seen myself as just a young, inexperienced, naive and lonely, but now, I was finally going to show the rest of my family that not only was I become a young adult, but I was also the girlfriend of Harry Potter. And as I continue to look at myself, I see my mother in the background with a huge smile on her face.

"Ginny, darling, you look beautiful. When Harry sees you, he'll be standing with his mouth wide open for sure," My mother said with a smile on her face.

I turned around and hugged her tightly, like a true Weasley. We stayed like that for a few minutes. When I looked at the clock, it was already time for Harry to be waiting outside the front door. Slowly, my mother and I made our way downstairs, where my family plus Hermione were waiting. Within seconds, there was a knock at the door. It was if Harry knew that I was downstairs waiting for him at this exact moment.

As my mother entered the room, she said, "Ron, why don't you go open the door for Ginny's date?"

Ron briefly looked confused, but soon got up and headed towards the front door. He opened it, and seeing Harry, he said, "Guys, it's just Harry. Did someone lock him out of the house?"

Now was the moment where the truth would be known. As Ron and Harry walked back in, I said, "No, Ron, he's my date. Come to pick me up just like he told me." After I said this, there seemed to be mixed emotions around the room. Both my mother and Hermione were looking pleased and happy for us. Ron and the rest of my brothers were in between the phases of being confused and angry. While my father had a look of pride on his face, like this was the day that he was looking forward to. He, evidently, happened to be the first one to speak up.

"Ginny, I'm quite surprised, but other than that, I'm glad that you two are finally together. Harry, take care of my daughter. Now go on and your mother and I will deal with your brothers. And have fun, but not too much fun," He said as he looked at the both of us.

And then we went, out the door and away from my family. After arriving at our destination, Harry turned to me and said, "Gin, you look beautiful. I must me the luckiest man on earth to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you are tonight." As he said this, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I his neck. He then smiled down at me before connecting our lips together into a kiss that would make fireworks go off and pretty much sweep a girl off her feet.

"Well I'm just as lucky to have a boyfriend that cares with all his heart and shows his dying devotion to me every minute of every day that we're together and will go out of his way just to make sure that there is a smile on my face," I said with a smile on my face. I then kissed him again, with even more passion and happiness than ever before.

Our relationship was now out in the open to my family, or our family, because Harry was considered part of the family. Even though we don't quite know what will happen, I know that I am with the man who will be by my side for the rest of my life. I may be young, but I know when something is meant to happen and whether it is the right thing. And this defiantly is the right thing and together, we will look forward to sharing everything with each other and going through the good and the bad times in life, knowing that there is someone by our side who will be there to catch us when we fall. Nothing else mattered. It was just Harry and I now, ready to stand together and show that nothing could stop us from being together. Life may be filled with busy times where you feel as if there isn't enough time in the day to get everything done, but in the end, you realize that, yes there is time; you just have to create it yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>So i have finally finished this story, this being the last chapter. Hope everyone liked it and i'm going to try to start writing more often again. please, review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, let me know. <strong>


End file.
